


Echoes Of Life

by Why_do_you_want_to_know



Series: Summer's Banned Together Bingo [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Again, And Cas not liking them, And this was all my mind offered, Banned Together Bingo, Before I Even Begin Tagging This, Bodily Functions, Cas Doesn't Like Pooping, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Crack, Dean Winchester Being an Idiot, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Discussion of body functions, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Getting Together, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Human Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), I Had Many Ways I Could Have Done This, I feel like I need to explain myself now, I had a prompt okay, I want to say I'm sorry, I'm Sorry, It Was For The Bingo, JUST LOTS OF TALK ABOUT IT, Love Confessions, M/M, NO ACTUAL TOILETING IN THIS FIC, That's most of the plot, The Author Regrets Everything, These idiots have found a way to confess their love, This Is STUPID, This is crack, and next thing I know, but crack, but here we are, but still, cas and dean getting together, fluffy crack, graceless cas, there is no plot here, these tags are a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_do_you_want_to_know/pseuds/Why_do_you_want_to_know
Summary: Written for the Banned Together Bingo 2020, for the square Excretory Functions.*~*Without even thinking about it, Dean leaned forwards and pressed their lips together, happy to let his actions speak for him. For the second time that morning he questioned if he was dreaming. His life was never this perfect."I'm going to take this as a no," Castiel laughed, the vibrations tingling against Dean's lips as they pressed their foreheads together. "You do realise that this will forever mean we got together because of a conversation about excretory functions."Dean leant backwards so that there was more space between them, enough space for him to stare Cas in the eyes and very seriously say, "if you ever bring that up again, I will break up with you."
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Summer's Banned Together Bingo [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768180
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Echoes Of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. If you are reading this, then wow. I am actually shocked. This is... I never expected to find myself writing anything like this... and I'm not sure if I regret it or not... Also I am so bad at coming up with titles. I just throw random words together and call it a title... so if you're wondering why it sounds so serious, and it's attached to a crack fic about excretion... that's why.
> 
> Well hopefully someone will get a laugh out of this monstrosity.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Dean had seen and heard some pretty weird things in his life. He had been a hunter for pretty much his entire life, dealing with witches and demons and vampires and everything else, and during that time he had just got used to weird things.

Obviously though, he wasn't as used to it as he thought, because waking up at seven in the morning to an ex-angel-of-the-lord yelling about pooping, was definitely weird enough to warrant Dean pinching himself and questioning if he was really awake.

Castiel. Newly human. Was yelling, loud enough for it to echo around the bunker. About 'excretion'.

What the Hell was going on?

"Cas?" he called, pulling someday clothes on before he wandered out of his room, trying to figure out where Cas was, and hopefully what the hell was going on at the same time. This was one of those situations where he just couldn't stand not knowing what was going on, it was just too weird to leave it be, even if it was stupid early in the morning. "Cas?"

"I'm in the kitchen," Cas yelled back, sounding like it was any regular Monday morning, and nothing weird was going on. Dean desperately hoped that Cas didn't mean that he had been 'excreting' in the kitchen. That was unsanitary, and Dean would throw him out the front door like a misbehaving dog if he even thought about doing that.

Even thinking about it made him want to puke. Cas was human now, and that made it so much worse than any misbehaving dog could ever be.

The kitchen, when Dean walked in only a few seconds later, was thankfully empty of any brown piles of joy, and still looked just as clean as when he had left it last night. The only thing different was Cas who was sitting at the table and eating some cereal, staring at Dean in what looked like concern, as though Dean was the one acting oddly.

"Are you okay Dean? You sounded a bit panicked."

Dean laughed shallowly, rolling his eyes as he slumped in relief onto the empty chair next to Cas, practically meeting into the table when Cas reached over and rested his hand on the nape of his neck. Dean really needed to talk to Cas about when touches were normal, and when they started skirting the line between friends and more.

Not right now though.

"I thought you had gone to the toilet in the kitchen," Dean giggled, "you started yelling about excretion, and then said you were in the kitchen, and I might have panicked."

"Why would I do that?" Cas asked, sounding just as disturbed as Dean had been when he first thought of it. "That is just unsanitary. I used to be an angel, I was the head of my garrison, and you were worried that I wouldn't think to go to the toilet?"

"Hey, I panicked okay. You're unpredictable sometimes!"

"Not quite like that," Castiel rolled his eyes, "I can be unpredictable, but not exactly, might excrete on the floor levels of unpredictable. I'm not a dog."

"You were the one complaining about excreting!" Dean gasped, hardly able to believe he was having this conversation. It just made no sense. Why were they still talking about this? Why was this so funny?

Dean dissolved into giggles, barely able to breathe, and they just got worse every time he thought about what was going on.

Castiel was complaining about excreting.

Dean thought he had messed up the kitchen.

Castiel was more offended than he had ever been.

Tears were streaming down his face, and the only thing stopping him from falling to the floor was Castiel's hand on his back, keeping him upright and safe.

"What's so bad about excreting anyway?" Dean asked between giggles, everything about it making him feel like a twelve year old all over again.

"It's uncomfortable," Castiel frowned, "and- you know what's wrong with excreting! Are you seriously trying to tell me that you've spent this long being human, and you have no problem with it?"

"People don't normally discuss pooping," Dean said before dissolving into another giggle fit, gasping for breath when he could but other than that just letting the laughs run their course.

Castiel rolled his eyes, tightening his arms around Dean to stop him from falling and muttered quietly, "why is this the human I love?" he was probably not expecting Dean to hear between his giggles, but he did, and the shock of what he was hearing was enough to instantly kill his laughs.

This wasn't a laughing matter.

"You love me?" He would deny that his voice trembled for the rest of his existence, while also probably denying that there was any vulnerability in his gaze. He wasn't worried about Cas saying it was a joke, he wasn't worried about his feelings not being requited. No. Of course not.

"Oh. You heard that," Castiel muttered, his eyes wide like a deer in the headlights. "I- um- would you hate me if I said yes?"

Without even thinking about it, Dean leaned forwards and pressed their lips together, happy to let his actions speak for him. For the second time that morning he questioned if he was dreaming. His life was never this perfect.

"I'm going to take this as a no," Castiel laughed, the vibrations tingling against Dean's lips as they pressed their foreheads together. "You do realise that this will forever mean we got together because of a conversation about excretory functions."

Dean leant backwards so that there was more space between them, enough space for him to stare Cas in the eyes and very seriously say, "if you ever bring that up again, I will break up with you."

Their matching laughs echoed around the bunker, much like Castiel's complaint had just a half an hour or so earlier. It may have started with an odd complaint, but Dean could already tell that it was going to be ending in a much more pleasant way.

**Author's Note:**

> Well... I hope you enjoyed? Idk, maybe you needed a break from the scare of the final season to just enjoy some crack. If you've made it this far, please leave a comment, it would mean the world to me.  
> Have an awesome week!!!  
> And let's all just cross our fingers that tomorrow's episode is amazing!!


End file.
